fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari Kuchi
Summary One of the Deus Interfectores; representing the Sin of Wrath and The Apocalypse. He has Two personalities. one who enjoys peace and love and all of that stuff. and the second one who loves destruction and conflict. Personality When calm, he is a gentle person. he is caring, friendly, and overall a good person. When in berserk he is a psychopathic killing machine with only destruction as his goal, as it is right now he doesn't have anyone that can calm him done with out beating him. Personal info Name: '''Ikari kuchi, also called: Angel of Destruction, The Rampaging Demon, Messenger of the Apocalypse.' '''Origin: '''My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW) '''Gender : '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sin of Wrath, Destroyer. Birth Place: Unknown Date Of Birth: Unknown Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Neutral likes: Peace/Destruction Dislikes: Conflict, Injustice, War, Death/Everything Eyes color: Dark Blue Hair color: White/White with black Hobbies: Reading and hearing some music/Destroying, Killing Values: Love/Power Affiliation: Deus Interfectores Strong Point: Intelligence/Power Weak Point: Very Weak/Uncontrollable Anger Wishes: To live a peaceful life/To destroy everything Powers & Stats ' Tier:' '''10-B | 5-A '''higher' with Vector Manipulation | At Least High 4-C+ higher with Vector Manipulation | 4-B higher with Vector Manipulation | 4-A higher with Vector Manipulation | Low 2-C | High 2-A in Sin Embodiment''' Powers & Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Rage Power, Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, Vector Manipulation, Telekinesis, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Martial Arts expert, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, True Flight, Regeneration (High), Dimensional Travel, Aura (All of them), Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation , Summoning , Resurrection, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation Attack Potency: ''' '''Average Human Level | Large Planet Level (killed Ego the Living Planet. Ego was so big he dwarfed a planet 5 times bigger than Jupiter) higher with Vector Manipulation | At Least Large Star Level+ (Fodderized multiple Hercules level soldiers) higher with Vector Manipulation | Solar System Level (Absorbed Energy from the entire solar system and then Multiplied it 8 times before Destroying it solar system completely by accident with his mere presence)' higher '''with Vector Manipulation | '''Multi-Solar System' ( Fought on par and defeated [[Raioz Vermillion|'Raioz']]) ' higher '''with Vector Manipulation | '''Universe Level+' (destroyed a timeline by screaming) | High Multiverse level+ (On par with the rest of the Deus Interfectores) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Normal Human | FTL | FTL+ | MFTL+ | Inmeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (with vector manipulation he can pretty much lift anything) Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Star Class higher with Vector Manipulation | Solar System Class higher with Vector Manipulation | Multi-Solar System Class higher with Vector Manipulation | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Human level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ 'Stamina: '''almost limitless 'Range:'''Standard melee range | Interstellar | Universal+ | High Multiversal' Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: He is powerless when Calm | when in sin embodiment he goes in an uncontrollable rage and becomes a monster without a mind that only thinks of destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Calm | Berserk (The Lost Artifact Arc) | Berserk (Intergalactic War Arc) | Berserk (The Large Massacre Arc) | Berserk (Multiversal Crisis:The beginning) | Sin Embodiment (Multiversal Crisis:The end?) Note: Power-Set here you will see what abilities he had in X tier 10-B: Genius Intelligence 5-A to At Least High 4-C+: Rage Power, Vector Manipulation, telekinesis, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistic amplification, Precognition, True flight, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, One Hit Kill, and Magic. 4-B: All the above plus Martial Arts expert, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Regeneration (High), Aura (All of them) 4-A: All the Above plus Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning , Resurrection, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality, Durability Negation Low 2-C: all the above plus Dimensional travel, Space-Time Manipulation High 2-A: Every Ability in his profile Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Nero Sakayuki (My Crazy Mixed Up Random World) Nero Sakayuki (The match was Speed equalized, Nero's OHK, Sealing, And transmutation, and Ikari's OHK were restricted) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:AnonymouX pages Category:Vector Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Destruction User Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers